User blog:DinoLord00/Worst Deaths
In Happy Tree Friends, death isn't something new, but the real surprise is the gruesome deaths that make us cringe in disgust. Anyways, this is my list of the worst deaths for each of the characters. Cuddles, Can't Stop Coffin- While not the most creative death, it was the most torturous of the deaths Cuddles has. It happens when Cuddles tries to retrieve a ball that went over a fence, but then accidentally falls into a coffin, dug out by Lumpy, and thanks to Lumpy's stupidity, has his fingers scraped off, is burned, nearly drowns, has his face sliced off, and is crushed by Lumpy's van. To add to the humor, The Mole takes out of Cuddle's eyeballs out, thinking it's an apple. Giggles, Double Whammy pt. 1- Giggles tends to have some of the more lame deaths in the series, but of the deaths in the three planes in this episode, this is the most gruesome. While working at a carnival, Flippy is reminded of war from three nearby planes in a ride, turns into Fliqpy, and along with Disco Bear and Petunia, is killed by Fliqpy, but of the three deaths, it gives a bit of brutality in eye injuries that hadn't been felt since Eyes Cold Lemonade. Toothy, Eye Candy- Eye Candy may be one of the most overrated episodes in my opinion, but the death featured here was at least creative and violent. Losing his eye, trying to get out a lollipop in his eye socket, goes to retrieve his eye, but falls down causing both his brain and other eye to come out of the same eye socket. Creative, without a doubt. Lumpy, Wishy Washy- It was an intense battle between Wishy Washy, Letter Later than Never, and the Chokes on You, but eventually Wishy Washy won out for its disturbing behavior and shocking results, some thing not even Tongue in Cheek could've accomplished in my views. In Wishy Washy, Lumpy goes over to Petunia's house to fix a plumbing problem, but when he tries to fix the problem with the water heater, not only is he sprayed with hot water molecules, but is also crushed by it and left to die in a murky pool of dirty water and discovered as a burned, charred corpse. The worst death in the series. Petunia, Wishy Washy- Wishy Washy is one of the most graphic episodes in the series and Petunia just fell into that trap. When discovering Lumpy's corpse (read above), she falls from shock into a murky pool and due to her OCD, commits suicide by using a potato peeler to clean herself and cutting off her skin simultaneously. Plus, it's got tons of blood. Handy, Shard at Work- Once again, it was a tough decision to choose Handy's death in Shard at Work or Don't Yank my Chain, but Shard at Work won out for its more innovative torture.. Handy tries to fix a light bulb in a house, but eventually turns to a darker turn with bulb shards in his mouth and other torture involving glass. In the end, Handy's blood filled mouth from his corpse made a comfy home for a goldfish. Nutty, Sweet Ride- Similar to Lumpy's death in Wishy Washy, it's not the most creative of deaths, but is more disturbing. In this episode, Nutty notices Cuddles has an ice cream cone and stalks him to get it, but his head falls into a beehive. He is stung to death by the bees and when the hive reveals the result, it's not pretty on what the bees done to him. Sniffles, Tongue in Cheek- His death in this episode was no suprise, as it's very torturous and one of the longest deaths. Anyways, in this episode, Sniffles tries to attack and eat The Ants by using a mind controlled robot ant, but the robot ant is destroyed and The Ants steal the mind control helment and use it to mind control Sniffles. With organs flying and disgusting torture, this episode is sure to make you cringe. Pop, Mime to Five- There aren't many interesting deaths in Pop's standards, but this one seems to be the worst. Mime is just hired by Russell to be on drive-through and because he can't talk he decides to raise the volume to make his customers hear. You'd probably cringe when your teacher scratches the blackboard or when people rub forks in a plate, but imagine the sound being a thousand times louder and you get Pop, who not only has his eardrums explode, but is impaled by a bunch of shards. All in Russell's restaurant happy meal. Cub, Snip, Snip, Hooray- I wouldn't be surprised if a razor is used to kill someone in this series, but this is taken to a whole new level. Pop decides to give Cub a haircut, but due to his failure in parenting skills, accidentally injures and kills Cub in various ways such as cutting off his ear, but when Cub decides to suck on a razor, which destroys most of his throat. On the bright side, he'll have some nice hair when he is buried. Flaky, Wipe Out- Once again, no interesting deaths and the decision for Flaky was between Wipe Out and Who's to Flame and in the end, I chose Wipe Out for having a more painful death. In this episode, Flaky enters a surfing competition, but in the competition has her head cracked by a coconut and is devoured by a flock of seagulls. At least her head gave a shell to a poor hermit crab. The Mole, Don't Yank My Chain- Uncreative, no doubt, but cerntainly one of the bloodiest. When Handy and The Mole are unlawfully imprisoned, they escape by getting on a log on a river and at the same time, The Mole's head is sliced in half from a buzz saw in the river. Handy manages to escape, but has to drag The Mole's body and the chain ball on his foot and thanks to Handy's determination from this to cut the chain with a upcoming train, shows Handy's most disturbing face. At least The Mole and Handy will forever have five stars on them. Disco Bear, Double Whammy pt. 1- As shown in Giggle's section of this blog, Disco Bear is killed by Fliqpy (who was reminded by war from the plane he was riding) in one of Disco Bear's worst deaths. At the carnival, Disco Bear is riding a plane ride near Flippy and Fliqpy is reminded of war, in which Fliqpy not only slits Disco Bear's throat, but puts a grenade on him, which... well I think you could figure out the rest. Wouldn't want to sit on Disco Bear's plane, it still might have blood on it. Lifty, Skelter Swelter- Lifty usually has more painless deaths than Shifty, but this is one of the few exceptions. During a heat wave, Lifty and Shifty kidnap Cro-Marmot to get cool, but this turns bad when Cro-Marmot freezes the apartment room they are in, not only freezing Lifty, but also mutilating him to spit out his organs. Crimes from him have been repaid. Shifty, Sea What I Found- The other half of the raccoon duo, Shifty, has just found himself in another painful death under sea. After stealing a treasure chest, Lifty and Shifty (in a gold submarine stolen from Disco Bear) begin treasuring their new found gold, but the submarine they are in is over an underwater volcano and Shifty abandons Lifty and steals all the gold for himself. On his way out though, he has some of his feet skin melted off from the heat and when hot enough, Shifty is melted by the molten gold he is carrying, turning him into a golden statue. At that state, he's probably worth ten million bucks. Mime, Home is Where the Hurt Is- The silent mime usually dies painless and quick deaths, but not this time. Handy assembles a team of his friends to build a house for Giggles, but the house is revealed to have many bizzare designs to it, such as a window viewing another window or something like that. Mime performs an invisible staircase act, only to fall to his death by an actual staircase and his corpse doesn't help either.I'm just kind of suprised Mime didn't notice the staircase beforehand. Flippy, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow- Flippy in my opinion is heavily overrated and as a result, has very few deaths and this death isn't really gruesome, but I chose it because it's the best of Flippy's death. Lumpy in the episode is trying to give a cake to Cuddles and when en route there, Flippy (who became flipped out) chases Lumpy in a helicopter to kill him. However, he regains his senses when feeling sympathy to Lumpy, accidentally crashes into Cuddles house, comes out to apologize, and along with Cuddles, dies when the helicopter's tail swings and practically destroys their bodies. Let's not forget to mention the angry Flippy fans from this episode. Russell, Off the Hook- Though Russell's deaths are more comical than realistic, His death in this episode stands out more from its torture performed. When Russell innocently looks for oysters underwater, Russell is hit by a dropped anchor, caught by Lumpy's fishing hook, attacked by several electric eels, dragged through coral, and then explodes from a naval mine. All of this from Lumpy and a possible generic tree friends. Cro-Marmot, Dino-Sore Days- For this character, there aren't many good deaths, as the other two are unseen, so this was the only time Cro-Marmot actually dies a worthy death. This irregular episode, shows Cro-Marmot (who is out of his ice cube as the time is in prehistory, before he got in his ice cube.) is mauled apart by a dinosaur and pterosaur, all in this short. Finally Cro-Marmot dies in the spotlight. Fliqpy, By the Seat of Your Pants- Like Flippy, Fliqpy's deaths are rare and I had to choose this one as all the other deaths are lame and Double Whammy pt. 2 (Autopsy Turvy) isn't counted since Fliqpy's in Flippy's imagination. In the episode, Fliqpy is reminded of war at a swimming contest at the pool when The Mole fires the starting pistol and kills the audience. Then Fliqpy turns his target to Lumpy, a competitor of the contest and ( and also lost his lower skin to Fliqpy earlier and now the skin became Lumpy' speedo, when Lumpy wahsed his skin and it shrunk.) Unfortunately for Fliqpy he is catapulted by Lumpy's speedo onto a flag pole and then disembowled by Lumpy when he raises the flag, dragging Fliqpy down. I also enjoyed the reaction from the Fliqpy fans. Splendid, Gems the Breaks- His deaths are even more minor, with only two deaths. I chose this because it was between this torturous, bloody death to a school explosion. (If you chose the second option=dry logic). Anyways, Splendid just found the Kryptonut (his only weakness), crushes it in his hand, and blows it away. Unfortunately, the Kryptonut dust blows to Splendid's face, causing him to lose his cheeks, vomit, and explode when he tries to hold it in. Pretty awesome death. Lammy, All Work and No Play- Lammy has a few deaths from her late arrival to the show and this one seemed to be the worst. Lammy in this episode goes with Nutty and Sniffles to play in a broken down playground and things turn for the worst when a monkey bar she climbed on slammed down through her skull and is stabbed in the head by cement pieces. It was also kind of fun seeing Lammy throughout the episode stumbling around. Mr. Pickels, All in Vein- Welcome the only character who has never died and only has debatable deaths, Mr. Pickels! Now this episode was only chosen as this is the closest thing to an actual death for him and it's still debatable. Summary on his death? We only see a pickle near Lammy with its top eaten off (we don't even know if that pickle was even Mr. Pickels.). Yep. This is definitely the best death in the series. This is my opinion on my favorite deaths for each character. What are yours? Any suggestions for new blog ideas? Any changes I need to make? Leave your response down in the comments and thank you for reading this blog. -DinoLord00